The existence of proposed corkscrew electrical appliances is evidenced by the following United States Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,261, Chiang, September 1990;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,975, Spencer, January 1992; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,778, Bocsi et al., March 1992.
However, the proposed corkscrews illustrated in these patents suffer from a number of defects that militate against the likelihood of their achieving commercial success.
In the case of Chiang ('261) the battery case-cum-handle is of a most awkward shape and size, and is quite unsuited for being readily secured and gripped, while the right angled projection of the auger tube from the battery case/handle makes the device ergonomically unsuitable in that it requires a user to stand over the bottle being opened, with the "handle" extending substantially horizontally in an inconvenient orientation.
Spencer ('975) and Bocsi et al. ('778) each provides a handle portion comprising a battery compartment oriented in axially aligned relation with the operative portion of the respective device. These arrangements, in addition to the resulting undue length of the devices, also are ergonomically unsuitable, while also requiring a user to grip the handle sufficiently tightly to provide the requisite torque necessary to off-set the reaction torque generated by the action of the bottle opening auger in penetrating and drawing the cork. Furthermore, a user has to position their operative hand well above the bottle, in an unusual posture.